Whole Again
by Mystified3
Summary: Kagome is attacked and is forced to use the Shikon to stay alive....... what happens now? what will inuyasha do? R&R please! not a Kikyo-friendly fic
1. Running from

Disclaimer: The standard applies: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the original characters. blah blah blah and all the usual nonsense, now on with the show!!!   
  
CHAPTER 1  
*****  
  
Those golden eyes...  
  
*****  
  
Run.  
  
I gotta keep running.  
  
She was running from... pain... torture... death.  
  
'That bastard, how could he?' The scene passed into her sight again, failing to suppress it, she was overcome with an unspeakable hatred. 'Damn her. Damn him. He knew all along. Why did he have to choose HER. All I am IS a shard detector to him.' She clutched the nearly completed jewel around her neck as she ran to the only thing that could take her away from all of this, the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
She ran through the edge of the campsite long ago, not saying anything to Miroku, Sango, or Shippo. Tears stained her cheeks. So a bit needless to say Sango jumped up to follow her. Miroku and Shippo stayed behind, someone had to keep an eye on their things and  
yell at Inuyasha when he came back.  
  
When Sango caught up she recognized the area as being the clearing which held the well that Kagome used to travel back and forth through time. In the early afternoon sky, she could see Kagome was kneeling in front of the well with her hands grasping the side.  
Her hair was covering her face since she was bent over, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango took a cautious step forward, not wishing to alarm her.  
  
A muffled noise that sounded like "Sango?" was the only response.  
  
"Wha-what happened? You were running like you saw Sesshomaru."  
  
"Sango I want to go home. I can't take it anymore. How could he do this, he knows how I feel about him."  
  
Sango walked over to the crying figure of her friend and pried her hands away from the escape to her time.  
She knelt down and let Kagome rest her head on her shoulder to have a good cry there, instead of letting her sink away from everyone. At least she is here, that foolish hanyou should be here. Actually maybe he shouldn't, she might tear off his ears herself for  
making Kagome cry like this. 

  
It took a while till Kagome calmed down enough to stop the pouring of tears. Her shoulders haven't stopped shaking though. "Kagome? Why don't you come back to  
the camp and sleep it off?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on, I'm sure the monk will let you beat on him for a while."  
  
Kagome lifted her head to see Sango smiling at her, though she could tell there was much worry in her eyes. "Thank you." She made a weak attempt of a smile.  
  
Sango helped Kagome to stand, knowing she couldn't carry her all the way back to camp, called for Kirara.

  
*****  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Miroku looked to the tree line and saw the stubborn hanyou approach. Apparently not aware of what had just happened.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"You mean you don't know? She just ran through here a while ago, I think she was headed for the well. Sango went to follow her..."  
  
An ear piercing scream came from nowhere but they knew who it was. They sped off in the direction of the cry. 

"KAGOME!!"  



	2. Use the power, Kagome

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!!" Sango threw her massive boomerang into the middle of a pack of wolf youkai, slicing only 2 in half.  
  
"AHHHHH...!!" Sango turned to see Kagome surrounded on all sides by any number of the filthy wolves, ready to attack their helpless prey. Sango couldn't get to her quick enough before the wolves closed the circle around Kagome and made to pounce. In no time what was left of the pack ran over to Kagome. They all seemed to jump onto her all at once, creating a large pile of teeth and fur.   
  
Kagome knew this was it... her end... no good-byes... no family... no Inuyasha. 'How could I die like this? Wasn't I strong enough? Didn't I have enough power?  
...power... THE SHIKON!!! Why couldn't I use it? If only I could concentrate...'  
  
Sango could only watch in horror as Kagome, her friend, was being crushed by all those demons, she was helpless to stop it. Kirara, who just arrived and was in her transformed size of the large fire cat, stood in front of Sango. Neither could move, feet frozen in  
sheer horror to the ground.  
  
A pink light began to show through the cracks of the pile, quickly growing brighter and brighter. Finally bursting into a blinding light, blowing the pack back a few feet.  
  
Hit with a jolt of power, Kagome jumped up and out of the reach of the demons, her school uniform was replaced by a white and purple miko's kimono. Noticing  
nothing but the pack of wolf demons in front of her, she landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
Sango couldn't believe her eyes. "Ka-kagome?" 'YOUR HAIR!! HOW THE ...!?!?'  
  
As if in slow motion, Kagome crouched down and sprung herself to the snarling pack. Easily disposing of them herself, one by one.   
  
In no time at all the last demon feel to the ground, lifeless, then disappearing completely. Kagome finally realized what she had just done..... slaughtered a pack of no less than 20 wolf youkai herself with nothing but her bare hands.   
  
Her hands....... she brought them up to see all the blood she felt oozing down her fingers. She couldn't believe what she had done. She looked to where Sango and Kirara were still standing, a look of complete fright in her bright blue and golden eyes. "San-go?"  
  
"Ka-go-me?" They both stood staring at each other for a moment before Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground in a heap. Sango was running up to her when she heard someone yelling at her from behind.  
  
"Sango!? Where's Kagome!?" Inuyasha followed by Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder ran into the clearing. They looked around and saw Sango, Kirara, and something on the ground in front of Sango that they couldn't make out till they were closer.  
  
"What happened...?!" Inuyasha sniffed the air around Kagome for any signs of her blood... none. 'Her scent has changed.' Inuyasha picked up Kagome's limp body and started to walk back to camp. "And why the hell is she wearing a priestess robe?"  
  
"She used to Shikon no Tama." Sango started to explain and when they reached the welcoming fire almost everything was understood except for one thing...   
  
"But I don't get why the hell she was out there in the first place." Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on her sleeping bag Shippo laid out for him.  
  
"You might want to ask her about that when she wakes. She'd be better at explaining it than me." Sango knelt by the dying fire and stoked it. Kirara never left her side.  
  


*****


	3. Harsh wake up

Disclaimer: *sob* unfortunately I don't own inu or any others   


AN: thanx for the reviews. Sorry this chappie isn't as long as I would have hoped, but hey; it beats nothing at all. 

Ok enough with my ramblings… on with the show!!! *reaches around and grabs the popcorn bowl and drink and snuggles into a fuzzy blanket*

  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Kagome tossed wildly in her sleep.  
  
'*' '*'  
  
'What happened? Where am I?' She walked in complete darkness till she finally saw something. A light. Not only that but there was someone in this light, wearing a school uniform; facing away from her. All she could see was that this person had raven black hair and had on the familiar green and white school uniform.  
  
'No, it can't be... me?'  
  
The figure turned around to look Kagome face to face. A look of pain in her eyes, both physical and emotional. Her body was tattered, flesh and muscle tissue were exposed all over her beaten body.  
  
'Why am I here?'  
  
"Because you have loved, been betrayed, and felt the need to survive; for him." Her voice calm and even. "You have your place, your destiny. This is your destiny. You can choose to accept it or in this case, die. If the jewel were to be removed from your body now, your wounds would return and soon after, kill you."  
  
'But why now? What has changed in me?'  
  
"You must figure out that answer for yourself. I am only here as a reminder of who you were, a small weak girl. You now need to find your true self, and forget about me." The young Kagome starts to fade away slowly, Kagome could only take one step closer..  
  
'Wait! Don't go, please. There's so much I need to ask you, please, don't leave me.'  
  
Only a whisper of something is heard from the figure before she completely disappears into the darkness of Kagome's mind.  
  
'*' '*'  
  
"NO!!!" Kagome awoke with a start and sat straight up in her sleeping bag, soaking with a cold sweat. Eyes wide yet unfocused darted around to gather her surroundings, not seeing the worried expressions on her companions' faces; or any of them for that matter. It was nearly dark and they built up the fire to keep out the chill of the night.  
  
"Kagome? Gods you scared us. Hey Kagome..."  
  
Kagome quickly got to her feet and looked around herself in all directions as if looking for something, or someone, she'd lost.   
  
"She's looking for a part of her herself."  
  
"How would you know, flea?" Inuyasha just noticed the flea sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"Because, Lord Inuyasha, I've seen this look in another's eyes before. And if there's one thing I learned from that is that look is dangerous if not subdued quickly. We don't know what the body will do to get the missing piece back."  
  
Sango took a step towards Kagome and tired to grab onto her arms to comfort her but backed away from her as Kagome easily twisted her arm free from her grasp.  
  
"Inuyasha looks like you'll have to do something." Miroku was also backing away from Kagome. She was still looking about taking a few steps back away from the fire but hardly moving from the spot where her sleeping bag lay.  
  
Inuyasha took one step in Kagome's direction and she turned to him with a wild look in her eyes, like she could kill just by looking at a person. He took one step more and she went on the defense, readying for an attack; baring her fangs and growling at him.  
  
"Don't hurt her Inuyasha. She doesn't know what she's doing!" Sango yelled from her distance away.  
  
"Well I need to do something here!! If I can't attack her what can I do!?" Then a thought dawned on him, if he could just get her pinned to the ground she'd be easier to control.   
  
Putting that thought into action, Inuyasha slowly walked over to the defensive Kagome. As if sensing that he was up to something, Kagome leapt into the air and away from the silver haired hanyou.   
  
Inuyasha leapt up. Coming face to face with Kagome. The look in her eyes dangerously blank. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's chest pinning her arms to her sides. When they hit the ground they rolled over and over till he finally stopped her and ended up on top straddling her stomach and pinning her hands above her head.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, listen to me. You gotta calm down. Come on, focus on my voice."  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?" Her struggles lessened and her eyes began to focus.   
  
"That's it, girl. Focus on me." Inuyasha turned a slight crimson at what he said.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and lightly shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. 'Finally' Inuyasha thought, 'she's regaining her senses.'  
  
The demon exterminator was the first one to come up near them to see that Kagome was shaking her head, followed by the houshi and the fox kit.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why... what happened? Why are you on me?!"  
  
"You mean you don't remember... anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
*****

AN: well now. That was just slightly fluffy. Don't worry, fluf fans, more is soon to follow. ^. 


	4. Back to normal?

*red velvet curtains are drawn back* ohh I love velvet. 

Standard disclaimer applies.   


AN: ok here it is, I doubled up on the effort and put forth 2 chappies tonite. Hope ya'll like 'em. 

  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Kagome was sitting on her sleeping bag, absently stroking the kitsune on her lap. She stared into the fire, not really paying attention to what is being said around her... something about wolves, the jewel, and fighting Inuyasha. 'I wonder what I look like now,' came in amongst all the questions popping in her head.  
  
"Kagome? Hey, are you all right?" A light touch on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. Looking at the hand then up to its owner, seeing Sango, Kagome relaxed.  
  
"I... I'm fine. It's just hard to believe this." She looked back to the fire. "I still don't remem..." She froze, the hair standing up on the back of her neck. Her eyes widened but still showed fear.  
  
"Kagome?! What's wrong!?" came a chorus of worry.  
  
"There...... there's something..... no someone...... watching me." She put the kitsune down, stood and turned with a snarl in the direction the feeling was coming from, the forest. Seeing two jewel shards, she lifted her nose only slightly to sniff the air, making sure it was who she thought it would be. Taking a step closer to the forest's edge, she sighed "Kouga, you can come out now."  
  
The wolf youkai stepped out from his hiding place behind a bush and walked over. Stopping at a distance, he stared at her, noticing something was different. 'Something has changed, drastically. But, damn, she's beautiful.'   
  
"How'd she do that?" The others stood and watched at what Kagome would do, not knowing what else could happen. Inuyasha was the only one that stepped between the two.  
  
"What do you want, wimpy wolf?" The snarl brought them out of the staring contest, bringing their attention to the hanyou. "She's not going with you Kouga. Haven't you got that through your head yet?"  
  
"Don't you think that you should let her decide Inuyasha? I mean it is her life, not yours."  
  
Kagome walked back to her seat next to the fire and sat down calmly. "Looks like they're going to be at this for a while" She glanced over to Sango and Miroku, both giving her a smile. Shippo giggled at the thought of watching Inu Yasha get beat up in front of Kagome.  
  
'Looks like she's back to normal. Well at least as normal as she can get right now, anyway.' Sango shifted her gaze from the arguing demons to her friend. Feeling a strange familiar sensation, though, she reached for her bone weapon. "HENTAI!!"  
  
WACK!!!  
  
That brought everyone's attention to the monk that sported a few new bumps and bruises, compliments of Sango. 

*****

AN: poor Miroku, he's just got problems, ne? and poor Kouga, can he really be so… dense?

ok I know it was short. Hopefully I'll update soon, but because it's kinda late tonite… well, I'm just going to stop.


	5. Seeing your reflection

AN: thank you to all those who have reviewed:

Duck monkey: yes the clay pot will die, but I won't tell you how. I've noticed that she does ruin good fluff, but if you also notice she does (in some freakish way) create good fluff. Without Kagome getting mad at Inu-boy then no fluff would come out of their make-up, ne?

Midnight Fairy: I was wondering the same thing: why shouldn't they be angrier at Inuyasha? But for the purposes of this fic, that's how it'll stay. I'll keep that in mind though for the next one I post. Thanks for the reminder.

InvisibleRain: well it's hard to say what exactly happened, but I do know this… I'm not good at describing fight scenes.

I like reviews so pleez send 'em. lots of 'em. that way I know ya'll like it. anywho... the standard disclaimer applies so don't sue me.  
  
and now ON WITH THE SHOW!!! ENJOY!!!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Kagome I heard of a hot spring near here. I say we go find it." Sango and Kagome's face lit up at the thought of a relaxing bath, away from all the testosterone.  
  
"Sounds good, just let me get my things." She reached over for her pack but felt a hand grab hers before she could get her fingers around the strap. She looked up to see Kouga dangerously close to her face. "Kouga, let go of my hand." When he didn't let go, she gave him a look that she hoped told him that if he didn't let go she would personally rip that hand off.  
  
Seeing that look, he realized he wanted to keep that hand. He reluctantly let go of the miko's hand, allowing her to grab her things and trot off after Sango.  
  
With a final glance over their shoulders, Sango warned them if they dare look, no where would be safe for them to hide.  
  
Gulp.  
  
And with that, they headed off for the spring.  
  
*****  
  
When they found the shore of the spring, Kagome looked over the edge to finally get a good look at what she turned into because of the Shikon. She gasped. "No... how can I...?" She looked to her friend, she was already undressed and in the water. "My hair... there's red and yellow highlights in my hair...... Sango? I have fangs. Why didn't you tell me?" She pulled and tugged at her own hair to see the red streaks on top and the yellow ones near the base of her neck.  
  
"I didn't want to upset you. You were already scared at what happened, I just didn't want to make it worse."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Somehow I knew I would change, I just didn't know how much."  
  
The girls bathed in mostly silence. Kagome would ask questions about what really happened, since she wasn't paying attention earlier.   
  
In the middle of an answer for her, Kagome stiffened. "Sango, get dressed, quickly."  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong? Do you sense something?"  
  
Pulling on her robes, Sango noticed Kagome had already dressed and stared off into the area of the camp. "Something's not right."  
  
With that they ran off to where Kagome felt the disturbance.   
  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing? You know she doesn't want you near the spring while she's taking a bath." Miroku remembered the warning and shivered.   
  
"I don't care, monk. Can't you sense it?"  
  
"Sense what?" Inuyasha glared at him. "Come on Shippo, let's see what's going on." Before he could get up, Miroku felt an odd sensation. "Shit, now I sense it, Inuyasha. What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is... it's coming from the direction of the spring. I can smell Kagome all the way from here, and I don't like what I smell coming from around her."  
  
They didn't notice Kouga had left long ago, just after the girls left for their bath.  
  
*****

AN: well now, wasn't that interesting? What do they find? Guess… just a short cliffy till I get the next one posted.


	6. She's in delicate hands

AN: *crawls back to the keyboard* sorry ya'll I know it's kinda been a good while since I updated. For that I have one word to say: work. Same disclaimer applies to this story as it does for the rest I write because I'm not that creative to come up with something THIS cool.

Ok just as a recap for myself more than anyone else…

Last time:

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? You know she doesn't want you near the spring while she's taking a bath." Miroku remembered the warning and shivered.   
  
"I don't care, monk. Can't you sense it?"  
  
"Sense what?" Inuyasha glared at him. "Come on Shippo; let's see what's going on." Before he could get up, Miroku felt an odd sensation. "Shit, now I sense it, Inuyasha. What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is... it's coming from the direction of the spring. I can smell Kagome all the way from here, and I don't like what I smell coming from around her."  
  
They didn't notice Kouga had left long ago, just after the girls left for their bath.  


CHAPTER 6  
  
Kagome and Sango found it, what had caused that feeling inside Kagome. A young injured demon. She's a cat from the looks of it. Kagome took a cautious step toward the tiny ball of fur curled up on its side.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango whispered so she didn't startle Kagome or wake up the one in front of her.  
  
Kagome slowly continued to walk up to the cat, looking over her shoulder to answer the demon exterminator. "She's hurt... and.........." Kagome looked back to the cat demon laying at her feet, "she's got a shard in her mouth."  
  
Sango went full alert when she felt two demons coming at them, quickly. "Kagome, someone's coming."  
  
Said girl sniffed the air and felt jewel shards coming with the scent she picked up, she relaxed. "It's just Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. Kouga is off that way." She pointed back to the area of the spring. She knelt down to take a closer look.  
  
"Kagome? What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Relax, Sango. She's unconscious, and she's not going to wake in the next few moments. I can feel her injuries, smell them all over her." She brought her hand to rest not even an inch above the cat's head, as if she would pet her. "Shhh..." she said to both Sango and the little demon. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what all Kaede told her about how to use her powers.  
  
Inuyasha, with his perfect timing, came running in during the silence. Moments later Miroku and Shippo came. What a sight they came upon.  
  
"Kagome?! What the hell are you doing?" In a distant voice that came from her, he barely heard her say not to interrupt her. "Why the hell not?!"  
  
A blue light began to flicker around Kagome as she concentrated on what she was doing, effectively ending Inuyasha's questions. The light grew brighter, looking like blue flames all over her body. Everyone watched with silent apprehension as to just what she was doing, but hoped she knew herself.  
  
Kagome just sat there; seeming to do nothing, but glow.  
  
Soon the glow faded and Kagome took a deep breath. "Shhh.... you're fine now, Alina."  
  
"How the hell did you know her name is Alina?"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. She told me her name." Kagome picked up the tiny cat and cradled it close to her body. Kagome easily took the jewel shard out of Alina's mouth, and put it in the pouch around her neck. Slowly, she stood and started walking back to the camp, Shippo on her heels.  
  
After a quick glance at each other, Sango and Miroku followed. Inuyasha came behind them, reluctantly.  
  
*****  
  
"Sango, can you hand me my pack? I need to clean out these wounds before they become infected."  
  
"Here Kagome." Sango reached behind and grabbed the pack, handing it to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks. Ok Alina, let's get you cleaned and patched up." Kagome carefully dabbed disinfectant all over the cat's body and wrapped her up.  
  
"Such delicate hands....." Kouga said under his breath, hoping no one heard him. Unfortunately for him, someone did hear; one of the people he didn't want to hear him.  
  
Kagome stiffened. "Kouga, I don't want to hear you talking about my hands behind my back. Why not come out here and join us?" She gently put the cat demon at the head of her sleeping bag.   
  
'Damn......how does she do it?' He started walking over to the fire.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Kouga? I can feel you coming, I can hear you coming, and I can smell you. Good she's sleeping." She added the last part softly so as not to seem divided in her attentions.  
  
"But I didn't say anything." He sat down between Inuyasha and Kagome. 'Ok, now I'm confused.'  
  
She just stared into the fire. "Yes you did. I heard what you said. About my hands, then about how I did it." That earned her a few stares of shock, she continued to stare into the fire. "Oh and Kouga...... you're not the only one who's confused." She looked into the eyes of the entire group sitting around the fire. "What?"  
  
"Kagome, you couldn't have heard me say about how you did it. I didn't speak, I thought it." 'Oh shit if she can read minds now, I'm in trouble.'  
  
She stared back into the fire, as if in a daze. "Kouga, you're always in trouble. At least in some way."  
  
"Ka-kagome? What's going on? He didn't move his mouth at all. We all watched him. How can you know...?" Sango started to say but was cut off.  
  
"I'll be right back." Kagome gracefully stood up and started to walk away into the forest. Inuyasha ran up behind her and grabbed her arm to keep her from going into the woods by herself. She twisted her arm free of his grasp and looked over her shoulder into his eyes. He saw the pain and fear evident in them.   
  
"Come on," motioning for her to get on his back. Once she was on, he flew to a small clearing not far from the camp. He landed in the middle and brought her around to face him with a single clawed hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know what's happening to me." she said barely above a whisper, he could hardly hear her. "But whatever it is, I don't want to hurt anyone." A single tear started to form in her blue and golden eyes. "There's no telling what all is going to change in me."  
  
'But you will always be Kagome....... my Kagome.'  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad you think of me like that, Inuyasha." He visibly paled. "Yes I heard what you, um, thought about me. For a while now, that's what I wanted; to be thought of like that, by you."

  
When he managed to regain his composure, "Kagome, whatever happens, I will help you. You know that."  
  
"I know, I guess I'm just scared. I mean it isn't everyday something like this happens to me." She attempted a smile.  
  
In a moment all by itself, Inuyasha brought a hand up to tuck back a whisp of red hair behind her ear. He brought up his other hand and both cupped her ears, holding her face just where it is. 'Gods, she's beautiful in the moonlight.'  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, would I think it if it wasn't true?."  
  
"Inuyasha....." she closed her eyes and before she could lean forward to hug him, she felt lips on hers. She opened her eyes wide at the shock and saw it was Inuyasha kissing her, his eyes closed at their contact. She closed her eyes again, ran her hands through his silver hair and let herself be drawn in by him and the moment.  


*****

AN: Well now, wasn't that nice. I mean come on, just the right amount of fluff makes it all good.

Ok I'm going to try for another chappie before I get sidetracked. Tune in next time for more of the good stuff… *wink* what else?…………. Fluff.


	7. Nightmare's blank eyes

AN: well I did it, here's another chappie. I guess u could call this a sort of apology for taking my time in updating.

Ok well, this must be said, again: I don't own any of the Inu-gumi. If I did, I would be rich. And right now there is no evidence of any such a thing happening in the near future.

CHAPTER 7  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about. She looked worried about something........ Um, Kouga? Where are you going?" Sango looked to where the wolf demon got up and started to walk to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
He stopped. "I've waited long enough. If she's worried about something I'll comfort her. And if I have to, I'll kick dog turd's ass." 'Anything to see her smile again.' He started walking to the forest again, when he saw them coming back. Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arms. "What the hell did you do to her?!"  
  
"Will you relax, wolf. She's exhausted, so she fell asleep..... in my arms." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's spot by the fire and set her down on her sleeping bag next to the sleeping cat. "She'll be fine." He covered her body with the blanket and shot Kouga a look. "Don't disturb her, she needs to rest." Inuyasha took a seat at the head of Kagome's sleeping form. Kouga did the same at her feet.  
  
Shippo crawled over to Kagome and slipped into the covers with her, hoping the two larger demons would let him. Kouga noticed and made to grab the kitsune by his tail when Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "He's still a whelp, besides he sleeps with her every night."  
  
A soft whimper brought them out of their silent argument, they lowered their gaze to see the kitsune cuddled up to Kagome's neck. She was breathing heavily and tossed her head from side to side.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. He placed a hand on her forehead. She calmed down a bit, but kept muttering something that even the demons couldn't hear. Inuyasha leaned closer and tried to put his ear close enough to hear what she was saying.  
  
"Inu......... no....... but why?" Tears started to flow down the sides of her face. "But ............. I thought........... you loved me."  
  
'She's having another nightmare. Damn, sounds like it's about me.' "She's having a nightmare again." He started to sit up but was frozen in place at what she said.....  
  
"Dammit, Kikyo......... don't you get it?" Her eyebrows furrowed as if in frustration. "No......... don't....... Kikyo......... stop it."   
  
Everyone around the fire could see that something was happening to Kagome. Her breathing became shallow and she was tossing her head from side to side again. They  
just watched in silence, waiting to see what could possibly happen.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" The small voice came from beside Kagome's head. Inuyasha and Kouga turned to see Shippo awake and his eyes wide. "Is she going to be  
ok?"  
  
"Of course she'll be ok, she's Kagome, she's always ok." Kouga stated plainly.  
  
"Inu........yasha?" Both demons turned their heads back to the miko. Her eyes still closed as if she didn't need them to see. Kagome sat up and slowly opened her eyes; they were blank. "Inuyasha, is that you?" She began to search with her hands. "Inu Yasha I can't see you." Her voice became anxious as the realization hit her. "I see something............  
but............ I don't see you."  
  
"I'm right in front of you, Kagome." His hand reached up to grasp hers so she felt he was there, but a hand from her other side grabbed it first. Inuyasha growled at Kouga as he held onto her shaking hands.  
  
Kagome let her hands feel who it was that was holding her before she pulled them out of their grasp. "Kouga what the hell are you doing?" She reached over to where she knew Inuyasha would be and grabbed his hand.  
  
Once again everybody's attention was sparked. "Kagome? How did you know it was Kouga, not Inuyasha?" Sango asked from her place across the fire.  
  
"I ....... guess I just know how his hands feel in mine. What I'd like to know is why I see somewhere else in my mind."  
  
"What are you seeing Kagome?" Sango asked, she'd heard of demons having the ability of seeing other places in their minds. She wondered if that was what was happening to her friend.  
  
"I........ I see......." Kagome began to get anxious, "I see......... Alina. She's.......... she's......... Dammit. I see her getting beat up........ by.........." Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. "Is Shippo awake?" The kitsune crawled onto her lap and she began to run one of her hands through his fluffy tail, the other staying in Inuyasha's grasp. "Shippo, could you help me?"  
  
"Wait a minute, Kagome! Why does Shippo get to help?!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
Kagome turned her head slightly in the direction from which she heard Inuyasha. "Because, Inuyasha. I will need help in taking care of Alina, at least until she gets her strength back. Geez...... do you ever relax?"  
  
"Feh." He pulled his hand back.  
  
She turned back to the bundle on her lap and picked him up. "So what do you say, Shippo?"   
  
"You mean it?" Kagome nodded. Shippo leapt out of her hands and landed on her shoulder, hugging her neck.  
  
'Kami, does she ever have a soft touch. Oh shit, I hope she didn't hear that.' Kouga looked blankly around to see if anyone noticed he was beginning to blush.  
  
"Kouga, you know I can hear you. Can you stop thinking about that? I don't want to hear any more about my 'soft touch'." Kagome said in a bored tone, as if she'd heard it a thousand times before.  
  
It was getting late so they decided it was time to call it a night. Kagome laid back down in her bag with Shippo and Alina at her head, still sleeping. Sango and Miroku slept on opposite sides of the fire. Kouga tried to sleep beside Kagome. Inuyasha noticed right away and stepped in for that spot first.  
  
*****

AN: *ponders* I've noticed something just now… in every chappie there is at least one moment of fluff… coincidence…? I think not.

Anyway… what's up with Kagome's vision? Will Shippo really be able to help Kagome take care of Alina? Well….. You'll just have to see in the next chappie.


	8. Here she comes

CHAPTER 8

AN: sorry it took me so long to update. I've been kinda busy with life. Between this, that, and a few other things; I've hardly had time for myself like this.

Ok, enough ranting from me let's continue with the fic shall we, because that's why ur all here now isn't it?

Warm, comfortable, safe. When Kagome started to wake up, she felt strong arms around her body. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into the face of the person holding her. Her breath caught in her throat. Golden eyes stared back at her.  
  
"Good morning." He started to withdraw his arms, but she held them still. Kagome rolled over to face away from Inuyasha, pulling his hands over her body as she snuggled closer. Since it was still early, Inuyasha let her go back to sleep.  
  
Steady breathing told him Kagome had fallen back asleep. He was getting worried about her. All night she had nightmares. But since he started to hold her during the night........ she was calm. He made a point of asking her if she knew why. Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, holding tight the one he loved.  
  
One by one the group woke up and did their own morning routine. Kagome still slept...... in his arms. When Shippo woke, he looked over to see a familiar sight, a couple sleeping together. It reminded him greatly of his own parents so he crept closer and snuggled in with them.  
  
Sango was the first to notice the warm fuzzy moment across the fire. 'Ah, it's good to see those two sleeping like that.' She managed to get the monk's attention silently and pointed to the sleeping couple. Miroku just smiled and nodded. 'It's about time.'  
  
Kouga slept in the woods nearby. Since he couldn't sleep with Kagome, he'd keep a close eye on her and the hanyou, just to make sure he didn't try anything either. Kouga watched the whole thing happen from his spot. He was jealous. 'How could she do that to me...... with HIM of all people.' Kouga walked up to the camp and was about to kick the hanyou awake but someone beat him to it.  
  
"Kouga leave them be. They'll wake up soon on their own." Miroku said loud enough to wake Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes again but this time she saw all the stares she was getting. "What?" She looked behind her and was again met with golden eyes. "Good morning,  
Inuyasha." She sat up and had herself a good stretch.  
  
"Kagome....." Inuyasha was the first to ask her "what happened last night? You said you saw the cat get beat up. How?"  
  
"I don't know. When I came in contact with her that first time....... it's as if something clicked. I knew what I had to do, so I did it. I really couldn't tell you why. When I found her, it's almost as if..........."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it's almost as if we were meant to find each other. And when I saw into her mind, we became one. I saw things through her eyes, and she through mine. I think that's how she knew she could trust me."  
  
"What all did you see, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome stiffened a bit at the thought of what she witnessed through the cat's eyes. One word was enough for them. "Naraku."

They walked all day till they had to stop for the night. Kagome said nothing else about what happened to Alina the entire time they were walking. It was just too much painful for her to think of it.   
  
Kouga was off hunting for something at Kagome's request saying she liked what he caught. Shippo was nearby collecting some edible mushrooms. Inuyasha and Sango were sitting beside her while Miroku just came back from gathering firewood. Alina was still sleeping off her injuries beside Kagome, she rode in Kagome's bike basket all day. Kagome was staring back into the fire when she continued.   
  
"When I looked into her mind it was amazing. It's what I saw in her mind that troubles me. Alina watched her family fight a monstrous demon. They killed it but in the process, her mother died. Her father managed to get a jewel shard away from it, but it was too late for him. He died seconds after he told her to take the shard away and find a friend of the family. Naraku must have noticed her, but she escaped from Naraku with the jewel shard and he chased her. She was somehow able to hide them from him. That's why he didn't take the one she had in her mouth. I have no idea how she can." Kagome finished.   
  
Shippo came back with his kimono shirt full of mushrooms. "Kagome is this going to be enough?"  
  
"Thanks, Shippo, I think this should be enough." She pulled out her cooking pot and heated some water they got earlier. Kouga came back soon after with a rabbit. "Kouga, can you clean that for me?"  
  
'I hope she isn't doing this just to...'

Kagome sighed. "Kouga don't think that......" She stoked the fire "I need the meat to be clean when I cook it. I hate it when I have to pull rabbit hair out of my soup."  
  
Kouga puffed himself up at that. 'She likes it cleaned, well then, in that case....' He brought a flat stone over by the fire and sat on the side of Kagome that Inuyasha wasn't on. When Kouga was done cleaning the meat, he handed it to Kagome and she put it in the pot.  
  
They all just sat around the fire telling stories of each other, waiting for Kagome to say dinner is ready. Their stomachs were grumbling with hunger.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Kagome said the three words they've been waiting for: "Ok, dinner's ready."   
  
"Smells good, Kagome." Everybody dived into dinner, quickly eating the contents of the soup pot. They ate in mostly silence. Often they would compliment on the cooking. Kagome would accept gracefully and continue eating.  
  
'Maybe if I compliment her enough she'll come with me and cook for only me...' Kouga's grin threatened to split his face in half.  
  
"Kouga, that won't work with me and you know it." Came the reply from beside him. Kagome had just finished her second bowl and began to clean up.   
  
They had finished cleaning up and were getting ready to settle down for the night when Kagome sensed something. "Inuyasha....." her breath caught in her throat and everyone saw it. Kagome quickly stood and closed her eyes as if to get a better sense at what she was feeling. "Shippo, come stand beside me." The kit looked at her, he could see that something was wrong. She sensed it, why didn't anyone else? "Shippo?"   
  
He quickly jumped beside her and was about to grab her leg and ask her what was wrong but she quickly turned around and faced a corner of the clearing they were in. A low growl escaped her throat. 'Nobody else is sensing anything, but how could she? Unless........ they had a jewel shard.'  
  
"Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?" Sango came running up behind her friend.  
  
The answer came out of the forest, walking slowly and stopped within plain view of everyone.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome spoke up. "Kikyo......." 

AN: Ohh… guess what, chants Kikyo's gunna die, Kikyo's gunna die. Tune in next time for the clash of mikos and smashing of pots. I shouldn't push it to be that big because I'm not good at fighting scenes still, but it's all good. She dies anyway!!


	9. Let's Dance, Kikyo

AN: Ok folks, here it is, the next chappie of Whole Again is here. Tell you the truth I didn't know if I was going to update because of the lack of responses from ya'll. I am a believer in 'if it's pointless…'. This is what happens when people DON'T REVIEW. I won't know if you people like this or not. But for all those who do and haven't reviewed and want the next chappie, you should all thank the single person who did say "Hey where's the next chappie? I wanna know…" and to my single person… thank you for your gentle push into posting this, without you I would have waited longer.

Ok, that's enuf of my ramblings. Let's continue shall we? Enjoy…

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Kagome growled at her incarnation.  
  
"Claiming what is mine. You should know that by now." Kikyo brought up her bow and arrow already to fire, all she had to do was draw the arrow back.  
  
Kagome knelt down to Shippo and pulled him into her embrace. "Shippo, you must promise me something." Shippo looked at her like she knew something was going to happen and didn't tell him. "Take care of them." And with that she put down the confused kitsune. She grabbed her bow and arrows and walked up behind Inuyasha. "Kikyo! It isn't his fault, I set him free. If you want a fight........" A dangerous growl escaped her and she glared at the undead miko. "FIGHT ME!!"  
  
'What the HELL is going on? I thought she wanted.......' "Kagome what the hell are you doing!?" Inuyasha spat out. Kagome glared over to him as if to say "This is MY fight."  
  
"My fight isn't with you, my reincarnate, but with the one who betrayed me."  
  
Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Well, guess what Kikyo, I'm making it my fight." Kagome mentally ran through the list of spells she knew, finding the right one, she smiled.   
  
Inuyasha could hear her muttering something and guessed she was serious, it was a spell. He had no idea which one, but he had a feeling he would find out soon enough.   
  
Shippo glanced over to Kagome's sleeping bag, and found Alina awake. She seemed to have fully recovered and was standing on her own feet. "Alina......?"   
  
Alina started walking up to Kagome. When she was side by side with Inuyasha, she transformed into her full size. For a kitten it was still an impressive sight. The flames from her body were almost identical to Kirara's, only her spots remained to be the difference between the two.  
  
Kagome had finished her spell and the barrier went up just after Alina stepped out of the way. The cat demon sat on the right side of her hanyou companion and nudged her leg, asking to be petted. Kagome rested a hand on Alina's forehead and buried her fingers in the cat's hair, gently scratching the grateful demon's scalp.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha tried to get out of her barrier but each time they were knocked onto the flat of their backs. Sango and Miroku could do nothing but stare at the scene that played in front of them. Inuyasha voiced what everyone caught in the barrier was thinking. "Dammit, Kagome. Why won't you let us fight with you?"  
  
Kagome didn't look back only stated that it was something that they wouldn't understand. It was a "miko thing". "Besides......... this is personal." Kagome's aura began to crackle  
  
'God, she's gorgeous when she's mad. I thought she was irresistible before, but now......... damn.' Kouga could feel a smooth heat growing inside him, but pushed it back down. 'Now's not the time for that.'

(AN: for once I think Kouga was able to control himself… I'm impressed… yeah, right.)  
  
As Kagome's aura grew to the fluid blue flames the group inside watched in fear at how the fight outside the barrier would be.  
  
"Kagome!! What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Inuyasha screamed from inside the barrier. "Kikyo, don't you dare harm her." The rest of the group could only watch in horror as the miko fight was staged, they were helpless to stop it. 'I can't let this happen.' Inuyasha continued to fight to get out of the barrier.  
  
Kagome's aura grew in strength and intensity. She was surrounded by a powerful blue fire that looked as though it could consume her.   
  
"My dear reincarnate, why do you insist on fighting me?" Kikyo held her ground, with that horrible smirk of her face. (AN: God how I would just LOVE to slap that right off her face… Ok sorry to slow it down… please continue.)  
  
"That's one reason why. I'm tired of constantly being reminded of being your future self. Besides if Inuyasha won't do it then I will........ I will put you to rest. It's time for you to leave this life. Why are you always trying to kill me anyway?"   
  
"Because.......... when I get rid of you, Inuyasha and I can finally be together. He cares too much for you to leave you." Kikyo was raising her voice slightly so as to be sure all the occupants of the barrier bubble would hear her. Kagome found a hint of annoyance in Kikyo's voice, as did Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know if she can win this......... it might be too much for her. Her power isn't quite as strong."  
  
"Thank you, Miroku for stating the OBVIOUS!!! We know this already." Inuyasha spat. 'Gods, Kagome how could you think you would be able to fight her? You know how  
powerful she is...... wait a second....... is that what you're thinking? Because you know her tricks and her power....... and she doesn't know of yours yet?......... Can she possibly...........' "KAGOME!!!"  
  
"I'm kinda busy right now Inuyasha......" Kagome growled.  
  
'Can you hear me?'  
  
Kagome glanced back in affirmation. "What do you want?"  
  
'Look, I think I can help you, but first there is something I need to know.'  
  
Kagome visibly tensed. "What?"  
  
'Can you talk back into my mind?.......... it would be a bit easier.'  
  
'What do you think? That when I'd get a power that I wouldn't explore it? Shippo and I had conversations......'   
  
'Ok, good. Next question: What the hell are you thinking you can fight her? Is it because you know her power?'  
  
'Duh, Inuyasha.'  
  
Said demon growled. "Dammit Kagome, why do you have to be right for once?" That earned him a more than a couple of stares from the trapped group. "She knows what she's doing........ for a change. Besides all we can do right now is watch, the barrier is too strong and she's not going to let us out."  
  
Kagome closed off her mind from outside thought, the last thing she needed was to be distracted right now. "Alina, you stand guard of the barrier. I don't want her to break it." The cat growled in response and went to stand between the mikos and the barrier. "Now then, Kikyo, shall we 'dance'?"  
  
"I don't wish to fight you, but if I must to get Inuyasha to be with me.......... THEN SO BE IT!!" With that Kikyo let loose an arrow at Kagome, who dodged it easily. Kikyo pulled another arrow out and strung it in the bow and aimed for Kagome's heart.  
  
Kagome froze and stared at the undead miko. Neither made a move or a sound, they just stood there. All at once the fight continued; there were arrows fired, curses thrown, and spells cast and dodged. The audience in the barrier bubble though were silent in watching the impressive way both miko's were fighting. Alina caught any of the enchanted arrows that flew towards the barrier, even if they weren't meant to break it.  
  
(AN: I'm not good with fight scenes so we're just going to skip that part)  
  
There was a scream and a brilliant flash that made the night sky bright as day. When the light faded all was silent; nothing moved, nothing dared to move.  
  
AN: wipes some sweat off her brow I hope it was good for you, I'm still debating over it.. till next time... whenever that shall be…


	10. Wait till the smoke clears

AN: Ok, I do appreciate the reviews guys. That makes my work a lot more worth it. Because ya'll have been so nice to me, I thought "what the hell, give them another chappie." So here it is folks, chappie 10.

Enuf of my ramblings, enjoy…

CHAPTER 10  
  
When the smoke cleared and daylight came, the occupants of the barrier got a good look at the remains of the clearing. No grass. No leaves on the trees. Alina was laying on the ground in her large form, curled into a ball. She was protecting something. Or someone.   
  
"Alina, can you get us out of here?" Shippo hollered over to her. The fire cat got up and grabbed something in her mouth, gently carrying it over to the barrier. At first glance it looked like rags, but when she stepped through the wall, they recognized it and ran over to her. "Oh, no. KAGOME!?"   
  
Inuyasha knelt down to where Alina laid her body and examined closely for wounds, or life. A wave of relief washed over him when he heard a heart beat emanating from her chest. "She's alive."  
  
"It makes sense, she's alive. If she wasn't, the barrier would be down. She must still have some power left in her. Even after all that......" Miroku was cut off when Kagome let out a slight moan. She began to shiver violently. Alina laid down beside her.  
  
Inuyasha felt her forehead, "She's cold, but her head feels hot. Dammit I wish we could leave this bubble........ at least then we could get her to that old hag and she could heal her." Inuyasha took off his haori and wrapped Kagome up in it, her shivering ceased.  
  
Alina transformed back into her small size and jumped onto Kagome's lap after Inuyasha had pulled Kagome onto his lap. Not a word was said for a while, nothing needed to be said. Instead there were silent tears from Sango, silent prayers from Miroku, soft purring from Alina and Kirara. Kouga paced constantly around the barrier. Inuyasha just watched Kagome's face for any sign that she might wake soon. As the sun rose high in the sky, they became more worried that she might not wake, but remain as she is....... forever unconscious.  
  
The sun started to go down before anyone knew it, but just as the sun began to disappear behind the trees, a soft stirring brought everyone's attention to Inuyasha and the ones on his lap. Miroku looked up and saw the barrier began to dissipate. "The barrier is dropping." Everyone was watching with apprehension as Inuyasha lifted her head and let his fall slightly so his mouth was at her ear.   
  
"Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. At first there was no response, she was alive just not reacting to him. "Please, Kagome. Wake up, we need you....... I need you....." He looked into her face, still no sign. He brought their heads close again. "Kagome?......... please wake up........ You can't leave me like this........ I need you to stay with me here......... come on........ I....... I love........... you." A single tear slowly fell down the hanyou's cheek.  
  
"......love you too, Inu......" A faint whisper brought Inuyasha's attention to Kagome's face, her eyes were open and staring right into the shocked yet relieved expression of the one who had held her close. Kouga turned his back and walked off to sulk.  
  
"Ka-kagome? Are you ok?" A small smile worked its way onto Inuyasha's face. 'I knew you were too stubborn to take this lying down.' Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in a powerful yet gentle hug.

Kagome attempted a smile. "I'm tired...... and hungry." A few sighs of relief were had and hugs given, until Kagome began to remember what had happened. "Where is she?" Her eyes widened as she looked about wildly to make sure Kikyo wasn't there. Inuyasha helped her to stand.  
  
"She's gone, Kagome. There isn't a trace left of her. You did it. She's now at rest."   
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder to see a sad look in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I had to. I know how much you love her." Kagome found her feet suddenly of great interest; her bangs covered her eyes and the tears that started to flow from them. "She felt your love, and....."  
  
Inuyasha spun Kagome around to face him. "Kagome, I'm glad you did it. She's finally at rest. That means I can move on with my life........ I was hoping..... with you." Inuyasha raised a hand to Kagome's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. Kagome looked up into his shinning depths.   
  
Sango picked up Shippo and motioned for Miroku to follow. When they were a good distance away Miroku broke the silence. "I'm glad they can be together without someone trying to kill either one, even if it is only for a few hours. They need that time especially after what happened." Miroku's stomach growled, two other stomachs took that as their que and growled as well.   
  
"I say we get something to eat before we do anything else. But who's going run to get some ramen out of Kagome's pack? I think we left that back there with them." Miroku was more than ready to volunteer for this "mission" but declined when he got a couple of icy glares. "Kirara, can you do it?"  
  
Said cat demon meowed and ran off back in the direction they just came, leaving a sulking Miroku and two other growling stomachs.  
  
Sango went to collect some wood for the cooking fire. Miroku and Shippo sat on a fallen log in a small clearing waiting for her to return. Shippo asked questions that made the monk a bit nervous to answer: "What's wrong with Kagome? Why did we leave them behind? What are they going to do? Miroku, are you listening to me?"  
  
Before he had to answer, Miroku heard a certain cat demon walking up to the kitsune's interrogation. The monk turned to see Kirara followed by Alina and Inuyasha carrying Kagome, she was already half asleep.  
  
Shippo bounded off to them and jumped on Kagome's stomach. "Kagome? Are you awake?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the kitsune "Hey monk, come get this pack and lay out her bedding. She's still too worn out to do much for herself." 'Looks like we're going to have to help you for a while till you get your strength back.'  
  
Kagome smiled in response. 'You make it sound like it's a bad thing. I think I'd enjoy it, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm too weak and I'll probably be sleeping a lot.'  
  
Miroku leapt at his chance to help, literally. He quickly got up and went to the hanyou, taking Kagome's large pack off his back. Sango had walked into the clearing with a fair amount wood for the night.  
  
"She fell back asleep didn't she?" Sango started a low fire on a patch where no grass grew near the sleeping bag Miroku laid out.  
  
"No, she's awake. She just can't do anything for herself yet, very little power." Shippo piped up as he jumped down and sat next to the fire. Miroku had already fished through the pack to get out the ramen and the pot Kagome always used to cook it in. Sango produced a water can and poured half the water into the pot.  
  
Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on her sleeping bag. 'Kagome?'  
  
'What is it Inuyasha?'  
  
'I'll be back. I'm gunna go look at what is left back there. The others are right here if you need anything.'  
  
"Thank you..." Inuyasha tensed. The silence that fell over the group before, deepened. All eyes were on Kagome and the hanyou kneeling beside her. "…....for carrying me, that is."  
  
Inuyasha got up and started to head back to the clearing to see what all was left of the undead miko. 'You're welcome.'

AN: There's fluff, I like fluff. Fluff is good for you. It is healthy for your mind. It keeps you in balance with the non-fluff side.

Yeay she's dead!! The clay pot of finally dead. sorry to all those Kikyo fans, but she just gets on my nerves. If you want to think of it like 'she's in a better place now' kinda deal than, there ya go. Ok? Ok.

That was kinda long… wasn't it?


End file.
